Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/We Are the Champions
We Are the Champions is the 20th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions / Web Warriors (first appearance as Champions) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (joins team) ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt (joins team) ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (joins team) ** Firestar / Liz Allan (joins team) ** Wave / Teresa Parker (joins team) ** Patriot / Randy Robertson (joins team) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz (joins team) ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (joins team) ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho (joins team) Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards (first appearance) ** Invisible Woman / Susan Storm (first appearance) ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm (first appearance) ** The Thing / Ben Grimm (first appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Yuri Watanabe ** Max Modell Antagonists * Thanos ** Korath the Pursuer (first appearance) * Hydra ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn ** Osborn Commandos *** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *** Vulture / Adrian Toomes *** Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe *** Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich (leaves Horizon High and joins team) *** Man-Wolf / John Jameson (joins team) Other Characters * Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Rajah * Cassie Lang (mentioned only)''Gwen mentions preparing to attend to Cassie's birthday party next day. This marks continuity to the next episode ''I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You and the series' spin-off web series Marvel's Ant-Girl * Richard Parker (mentioned only) * Mary Parker (mentioned only) * Uncle Ben (mentioned only) * Aunt May (cameo) Plot While Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid are overseeing construction of the team's headquartersas started in ''City of Heroes'', Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon are with Mary Jane Watson in the Titanian Tiger tribeMary Jane had previously agreed to show Gwen and Anya her tribe in [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Face it, Tiger!|''Face it, Tiger!]] having fun with the tribe's resident children while they hear news of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four (consisting of Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic, Susan Storm / Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm / Human Torch and Ben Grimm / the Thing) having defeated Thanos' armies in London. The girls are soon met with Invisible Woman, who voices approval over theirs and their friends' previous performancessince episode [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Webs and Shields|''Webs and Shields]] as well as her mutual disappointment of Norman Osborn's actions (mostly his hiring of the men who killed Peter and Teresa's parents as she heard from Helen Choevents of episode ''Bloodlines''). Meanwhile, Osborn is receiving information of a Kree ship which was found in Los Angeles and sends the Osborn Commandos to bring it in. Unknown to all, Mr. Fantastic (posing as a Oscorp security guard) alerts his teammates of Osborn's next plan. While Invisible Woman and the rest of the Fantastic Four answer Mr. Fantastic's call, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid continue overseeing construction until they are alerted of an incoming Hydra vessel flying towards the city. With the Avengers unavailable and too busy battling Thanos and his forces in Attilan, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid find themselves as New York's only defense against the invading Hydra troops led by Red Skull and Crossbones, who seek more Oscorp technology for the sake of their plans. During which, Nick Fury oversees the event from the Helicarrier and activates "Code White", which brings forth Spider-Man's closest new comrades - those including Kevin Hunt / White Wolf, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Liz Allan / Firestar, Teresa / Wave, Randy Robertson / Patriot / Randy Robertson, Dante Pertuz / Inferno, Humberto Lopez / Reptil and Amadeus Cho / Brawn - to join the fight. Tigra, Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl also answer Fury's call and join the fight as the battle begins. Meanwhile, Doctor Octopus and the Osborn Commandos (now joined by Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino and John Jameson / Man-Wolf) reach the Kree ship until they are ambushed and taken to a fight by the Fantastic Four, to manage to destroy the ship and its resources to prevent it from falling into Osborn's possession. Just then, the four groups are confronted by a Kree squad led by Korath the Pursuer under Thanos' demands. Battle continues in New York, where Spider-Man and his team defeat countless waves of Hydra troops and work to prevent them from reaching the Oscorp Tower. Harry Osborn soon dons his Oscorp tech to do the same in his own, but is quickly subdued by Crossbones. Red Skull personally confronts Norman over his current protocol: a power gauntlet which can harness energy from any mystical artifact (even the Infinity Stones) made of technology from Harry's Cryogenic Gauntletevents of Spider-Man on Ice, which Red Skull plans to use to "evolve humanity into Hydra's image". Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider arrive to intervene, although Norman escapes with the gauntlet and a Kree soldier infiltrated in Oscorp contacts Korath and Thanos, who gives the Avengers the slip just as they defeat his Chitauri and Outriders and rushes towards Earth. Back in New York, Spider-Man and his team manage to defeat Red Skull and his army as the Fantastic Four arrive with the apprehended Osborn Commandos after eluding Korath and defeating his Kree squad. Just then, Thanos emerges and obtains the power gauntlet from Norman, which he powers up with a prototype Mind Stone to brainwash the Osborn Commandos. Under Thanos' orders, the Commandos go for a rampage as the heroes work to delay them. Spider-Man, Tigra and the Fantastic Four hold their own against the Mad Titan until the Avengers arrive to give them back up. Under his strategies, Spider-Man's friends formulate more effective ways to stop Thanos and the Commandos. After subduing the Commandos, Kid Arachnid and Brawn hack the Commandos' devices to the point they reverse the effects of the power gauntlet, allowing the others to attack it directly with Firestar and Wave destroying the prototype gem. The united heroes manage to defeat Thanos, with Tigra clawing Thanos' left eye and conjuring a Space Stone portal which sends him to the judgment grounds of the Titanian Tigers' tribe, where Soto and the warrior tigers proceed to viciously beat the weakened Thanos as a punishment for banning their ancestors from Titan. As the Osborn Commandos are taken to Oscorp to recover from Thanos' mind control, Spider-Man and his friends, officially named by media as "the Champions", are congratulated by the Avengers and the Fantastic Four for their successful teamwork as they attend to the inauguration of their new headquarters. During the event, Peter sees his aunt May among the attendants of the ceremony, making happy gestures which are enough to prove to him that she is now aware of his secret as Spider-Man, making Peter mutter to himself: "Guess I am a champion after all.". Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Travis Willingham as Thor, Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, the Thing / Ben Grimm, Max Modell, Crossbones * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Nolan North as Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards * Catherine Taber as Invisible Woman / Susan Storm * James Arnold Taylor as Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Phil LaMarr as Nick Fury, Korath the Pursuer * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Thanos * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn, Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Jason Spisak as Alistair Smythe * Matthew Mercer as Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes Notes * The episode is named after a popular song by Queen. References Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))